1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to kick scooters and more particularly to a kick scooter having an improved steering control.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional kick scooter comprises a handlebar, a steering control at a bottom of the handlebar and in front of a deck, and a lock on the deck. A rider may press the lock to unlock the steering control. Further, the rider may turn the front wheels by leaning to either side.
However, the lock is subject to malfunction due to spring fatigue over time.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.